bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Jurota Shishida
|romaji=''Shishida Jūrōta'' |alias= |birthday=March 26 |age=15 (First Appearance, Current) |gender=Male |height=174 cm (5'8½") |hair=Brown |bloodtype=O |quirk=Beast |status=Alive |birthplace= |occupation=Student |affiliation=U.A. High School |debut=Chapter 26 |debutanime=Episode 16 |eng voice=Patric Carroll |image gallery=Yes }} |Shishida Jūrōta}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Jurota is a tall young man with a very beastly appearance, with shaggy, brown chin-length hair, beard, and fur covering most of his body. He has sharp teeth and his large jaw sticks out a fair amount, with two of his lower canines poking upwards from between his lips. He also wears small rectangular glasses with thick lenses. His hero costume consists of a regular pair of pants, no shirt and a pair of stylized goggles in place of his normal glasses. While his Quirk is activated, Jurota's size increases greatly, his hair grows thicker and shaggier, and his fangs become longer and more pronounced. Personality Jurota seems to be an intellectual as he uses a fairly verbose way of speaking and often addresses others by respectful titles such as 'sir' and 'miss'. While transformed, however Jurota is rather boisterous and energetic, which is likely a side effect of his Quirk. Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc Jurota placed 29th in the obstacle race. In the cavalry battle, Jurota teamed up with Hiryu Rin but was unable to pass to the last phase. Forest Training Camp Arc Jurota attended the training camp with the rest of Class 1-B and 1-A. When the Vanguard Action Squad attacked, Jurota was placed in critical condition by Mustard's gas. U.A. School Festival Arc Like the rest of his classmates, Jurota participates in the School Festival by playing a role in Class 1-B's "Romeo, Juliet and the Prisoner of Azkaban: The Return of the Kings!" Joint Training Arc During the Joint Training exercise, Jurota is grouped with Ibara Shiozaki, Kosei Tsuburaba and Hiryu Rin. They participate in the first round of the exercise against Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Tsuyu Asui, Koji Koda and Hitoshi Shinso. Jurota displays his new Super Moves, Roaring Rage and Re-Beast. In the end, Class 1A's team wins 4-2. Abilities Overall Abilities: Jurota has proven himself to be one of the strongest members of Class 1-B; Jurota's tenacity and Quirk handling have earned him commendations of being a very powerful combatant. With his Quirk, Beast, Jurota becomes so powerful, it becomes difficult to defeat him in a head-to-head battle, especially since his power grants him an incredible increase in his physical prowess. In his Beast form, Jurota runs on all fours and attacks his opponents by mauling them. During the Joint Training Battle, Jurota displayed his ability to singlehandedly overpower multiple opponents, even when they outnumber him. Even after being electrocuted by Denki Kaminari, Jurota effortlessly subdued him, Koji Koda, and Eijiro Kirishima, the latter being one of the most formidable students of Class 1-A. Keen Intellect: Jurota has shown to possess an excellent intellect, coupled with great strategic and tactical skills. Even in his Beast form, Jurota retains some of his intellectual aspects, despite the rise of euphoria that comes from his Quirk transformation, meaning that he is still capable of strategizing during battles. During the first round of the Joint Training Battle, Jurota correctly deduced that his team would be tracked using Koji Koda's Anivoice Quirk, and the opposing team would pay more attention to Ibara Shiozaki. Taking advantage of this, Jurota had Ibara act as a decoy, while he himself slowly closed in on the opposing team by crawling. He knew that if Class 1-A's team had finished preparations, Denki Kaminari would be in an advantageous position, so Jurota and Kosei Tsuburaba initiated a surprise attack on the former team. His ingenuity was further showcased when Jurota, while being cognizant of his Quirk rendering him a bigger target, used his Super Move, "Re-Beast", to quickly evade his opponents' attacks by shifting out of his Beast form, and then surprise them by instantaneously transforming back into his Beast form. Jurota also possesses good judgement, being aware as to who is the most troublesome of his opponents that needs to be dealt with first. Knowing that the only person during their battle that can pose a threat to his abilities was Eijiro, Jurota swiped the Sturdy Hero aside to be captured by Ibara, while Jurota himself successfully captured Koji, whom he also deemed troublesome. Quirk : Jurota's Quirk allows him transform into a large, monstrous beast-man. This monster form drastically augments his strength, speed, and durability, as well as his senses of hearing and smell. While he is transformed, he becomes more wild, making him reckless. *'Enhanced Strength': In his beast form, Jurota's strength is enhanced to the point where he can send a person crashing through a wall, or flying into the air, with a single swipe of his claws. His augmented strength also extends to his legs, allowing him increased jumping capabilities that can damage the platforms he jumps onto. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite the augmented physique his Quirk grants him, Jurota has shown to be much faster than before, being capable of quickly evading surprise attacks, and swiftly jump from various platforms. *'Enhanced Durability': Jurota's durability is much higher when in his beast form, as he can withstand jolts of electricity generated by Denki, and continue fighting effectively against the former’s team without showing any signs of hinderance from being electrocuted. *'Enhanced Senses': With his Quirk activated, Jurota's senses are significantly sharpened, allowing him to detect the team members of Class 1-A with ease, as well as aid Jurota in dodging surprise attacks. Super Moves * : After transforming into his monstrous form, Jurota leaps through the air at his targets and sends them flying with a swipe of his claws. * ビースト|Futatabīsuto}}: After momentarily reverting back to his human form in order to dodge an enemy attack, Jurota quickly activates his Quirk again for a counterattack. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Jurota's surname contains the kanji for and , and his first name contains , and . **"Shishi" written with different kanji, 獅子, means "lion" and can also mean "beast." *His hero name, Gevaudan, may be a reference to the Beast of Gévaudan, which was supposedly a man-eating grey wolf, dog, or wolfdog that terrorized the French province of Gévaudan. *Jurota appears to come from a well-to-do family background. *His favorite things are taking naps. *He seems to respect Hound Dog. *His appearance is very similar to the character , also known as "Beast", from the X-Men franchise. **Despite his appearance, Jurota is the youngest of the class as his birthday takes place in late March. He is younger than Reiko Yanagi, who is the second youngest in Class 1-B, by one month and fifteen days. References Site Navigation pl:Jurota Shishida Category:Class 1-B Category:Males Category:Transformers Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Students Category:Characters Category:Characters from Akita Category:Hero Interns Category:Shishido's Agency Employees